Something Simple
by Blackwitch31
Summary: G1-No one knows that the simplest things are the most complex, and Kate knows that very well, and teaches Cyclonus a lesson of great value. CyclonusXOC
_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't Own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only Kate Malloy and the plot are mine._

* * *

 _Well I written this ONESHOT story a long time ago but never posted it until now, and this story takes on G1 verse._  
 _Some of your remember my pairing Kate Malloy and Cyclonus._  
 _Cyclonus is deeply in love with her, and both are Spark-Mates you know?_

* * *

 **Something simple**

No one knows that the simplest things are the most complex, and for not knowing they are very devalued and dispelled, but there are people who value a lot, Kate is one of them.

On a Spring morning, at sunrise, is a lonely soul, doing her usual routine, a morning run, when hears a chirping of a bird that she never had seen in the Headquarters ground, then stop to listen, closing her eyes, to internalize the beautiful sound she hears.  
The song of the bird makes her think about the most beautiful things that nature can offer to the people, but her thoughts are interrupted by the characteristic sound of a jet turbine, which makes her turn, _"When I catch him, he will hear from me!"_ She sees the Jet transforming, calling her "Kate ..." Moments after starts shrinking going towards her, "online Already?" But notice that she's upset, "what's the matter Beloved?" He's very curious about her attitude, "What happened? It seams that you are in a foul mood towards me." Then she puts a finger on the lips, "Shhh! You almost scared the bird!" He doesn't know what to say, but does what she asks.

Both are in total silence, listening the bird's sing, and Kate leans in Cyclonus, closing her eyes, and he involves her in his arms, and she is calm.  
Cyclonus says the small bird, heading to its database, getting to know the corner belonged to a Nightingale, he never seen a specimen up so close, and that his singing is very melodious, he starts thinking, "it never occurred to me in hear something so pure." Smiles, while caresses his SparkMate, "Now I know why you like to hear these little winged beings."

Passed 30 minutes, when the small Nightingale fly out of there, and Kate looks at Cyclonus, "You Should be more silent when you land Cyclonus." He knit his brow, a bit puzzled, but nods "I understand Kate." She starts laughing, Cyclonus is astonished with her action, "what's gotten into you?!" She continues to laugh, "If you saw your face, when I was telling you about." Cyclonus notices that she is no longer upset, is in a good mood, "I cannot stay mad at you Cyclonus."

He smiles, and then give her a kiss.  
Both deepens the kiss, but Kate has to break the kiss, while holding on to him, "what are you doing here?" He smiles at her, "I missed you." She gives a peck on his lip plates, "I know, but I have to work."

He does an unusual question for Kate, "but why are you online so early?" She caresses her face, "To have a moment for me, I like to enjoy the simplest things that nature has to offer, the Sunrise, the chirping of the birds or the wind through the branches of trees.  
In Chaar or on Cybertron this kind of things doesn't exist? " Cyclonus look at his Sparkmate and then to the horizon, "the war between the Decepticons and the Autobots destroyed Cybertron's Natural landscape. But on the golden age there was a lot of abundance of plant and animal life, unfortunately we were so engrossed in our business, that we never stop to enjoy."

Kate sighs, looking at him, "that's too bad, in the war everything is destroyed, and when we want to appreciate it's too late." Cyclonus sighs, "it's true, we do not stop to see." She continues to look to the horizon, "I am a soldier, and when I go to the conflicts do not know if I will return alive or in a plastic bag.  
Life is too short to waste in trivial things, I want to take it in the best way, even if you're in a war. " Cyclonus is worried about what she says, but continues to listen to her, " Cyclonus I love watching the smallest thing, because being a soldier taught me to appreciate the simpler things that nature has to offer and I thank God for my planet have such beautiful places that have not been destroyed by the war."

Cyclonus gives his hand to her smiling to forget what's on his mind, "Kate your planet offered me the most simple, as simple as the Nightingale we were listening." Her frowning admired with your partner's words, "what do you mean Cyclonus?" He caresses her face puling away a hair lock away, from her face,"Is the purest truth Kate, this simple being is you!" When he says that kiss her with passion, "and I love you more than ever!"

He changes his size and grabs in Kate, taking her to a secluded place, away from prying eyes, "Cyclonus ... have to work!" He silence her with another Kiss, "forget work, they do the trick without you, Kate." He transforms and Kate are safe inside Cyclonus's cockpit, leaving the base grounds, fast, "Cyclonus where we're going? You know I need to work! " But the plans of Cyclonus were others, not even replied to Kate.

He takes her to a tropical paradise, a tropical isolated island away from prying eyes, shortly after he transforms setting Kate in the sandy floor and then shrink, on the other hand she had a chance to examine the site, the beaches are sandy and the waters are limpid, blue and vegetation is lush, with various species of tropical trees and flowers , also saw that there was a lot of animal life, and many of them had only seen in books, "Well, you know how to make me forget all my problems and you have good taste Cyclonus" He just says, "this is a place where you can be in harmony with nature, with me by your side."

Kate smiles at Cyclonus, "thanks, I think I've learnt to appreciate what the planet has to offer!" He caresses his face, "Well ... I guess, but I want to enjoy these moments with you." Kate doesn't know what to say and kisses him.  
Both are enjoying what surrounds them, of course the inevitable happens, they enjoyed the love making, Later they lie on the beach watching the ocean, "Cyclonus, thanks." He just grins, "I do everything for the human I love most in all the cosmos the Universe." She outlines a smile, happy at what she just heard moments before.

Cyclonus starts to think about what he learned and what is learning with Kate, namely that the bigger things come in small packages, and Kate despite being a simple human being, has more spunk than many transformers he knows, but his thoughts are interrupted by three simple words, "Cyclonus, I love you." And feel her caress him, he gives a broad smile, after all he is next to the human who loves.

End

* * *

 _The Decepticons are working alongside the Autobots folks! And Cyclonus learns a lot with her... about the simple things that life has to offer... and in a form of a little bird._

 _I appreciate constructive and positive Feedback, thanks!_


End file.
